The World of Mianite: Exile
Exile ''is a spinoff story of the popular Minecraft series, The World of Mianite. It is intended to retell the events of the timeline shortly before the beginning of Season 2, detailing Mianite's rise to power and the eventual exile of his siblings, Ianite and Dianite. Caught between the conflict are the mortals Lithium and Felix, both being pressed into submission by Mianite's Empire, but of different Gods nonethelesss. '''Do Gods Share the Same Nightmares as Men?' Prologue: Nightmares "This is the end. The end of the path I started us on." The town of Dagrun was one of the first to fall under the grasp of Mianite's hand. After Lord Dianite was presumably killed by an assassin draped in a charcoal cloak who moved faster than any mortal could match, Mianite saw an opportunity to expand his vast empire. After seizing control of civillizations all across Ruxomar, he declared that in his world, there would be no other gods. Dagrun, however, was reluctant to abandon Ianite. Though the Crimson Cult of Dianite based its operations there, the mercantile port town remained loyal to its Lady, who spent her days watching it over and ensuring that, as her nature dictated, the balance was always kept in check. But as Mianite tightened his divine grip, so too did Ianite's subconscious struggle to break free. "Dagrun will not stomach your poison any longer, Ianite! Your own son has forgotten you, and so too have the people of this fair town. You have doomed us all - leave now, or the Inquisitors will make you!" boomed Lieutenant Alister of Mianite's Empire. "This is not her doing!" yelled Felix. "Your Lord Mianite has pushed her subconscious into chaos. She would not willingly decimate an entire town for the actions of one man!" The town began to rumble once again, this time even more violently. The tentacles of the massive Taint Monster began to rise over the city, periodically crashing down on its great buildings and people. Several tentacles began to burrow into the ground, causing the entire town to shake with the force of a God. Felix drew his shortbow and kept the Lieutenant at bay as Ianite struggled to keep the Taint Monster from advancing further into the town. But not even she could upset the forces of Balance. All three turned to the odd man out - the devotee of Dianite, a man whose only crime was worshipping another God, one that could be pardoned after repenting. "Lithium... you can still have a chance to live a normal life! I'm sure Mianite would be merciful - just kill these two cretin and he'll make you his champion!" boomed Alister. "Don't listen to him, boy," said Ianite as calmly as she could. "Help us escape and we will come back and stop this imbalance. We can revive Dianite," ''she continued. ''"He may be our only chance to restore the Balance and end this turmoil." Lithium unsheathed The Pivot of the Crucible, ''an unfathomably powerful rapier imbued with the power of the Nether, rivaling even the Sword of Dianite in power. The hilt of the blade was overgrown with green moss that latched on to its wielders hand, sparing the worthy but punishing any who'd unrightfully stolen and attempted to use the blade. Its crossbar was a charcoal gray with a solitary jewel adorned at the end of the blade that seemed to emanate the dark power of the Nether itself. Sparks of flame began to orbit Lithium and his cursed blade, growing in intensity as his indecision dragged on. "Listen to her, Lithium! She knows what's best!" "NO! If you help them, Mianite will smite you himself!" "Please, make the right decision!" Lithium yelled out in anger, swinging the Pivot in a sweeping pattern and summoning a wave of green and red flame, engulfing the outskirts of the town in flames. Felix leapt and grabbed Ianite, narrowly avoiding the flames. Lieutenant Alister backed away in pain, the unholy flame scorching his set of ornate enchanted armor. "My Lady, go! Please, return to the End and gather any help you can. Tell them that your brother has forsaken us. Tell them Ruxomar is no longer-" "YOU! YOU KILLED THEM! WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS?!" King Helgrind and the Inquisitors of Mianite rushed from the innards of Dagrun out to Farmer Steve's farm. "Helgrind, my son! Why are you doing this? What are you talking about?" asked Lady Ianite frantically. "They're DEAD, mother. Freya, your daughter - and Alva, your own damn granddaughter. YOU DID THIS, AND YOU EXPECT US TO LEAVE YOU AND YOUR BOY TOY UNSCATHED?" exclaimed Helgrind, pointing to the massive Taint Monster that drew ever closer. "No... it can't be..." "You have brought this upon yourself! You broke my heart, mother. Now... it's only fitting that I break yours. MEN, SEIZE THE HEATHEN!" The Inquisitors drew their Diamond Swords and forced Felix to the ground, detaining him in handcuffs fashioned from enchanted Kalendrite alloy, a metal that weakened any who were disloyal to Mianite. "Go, Ianite!" Felix pleaded. "But... they'll do awful things to you! I can't allow that!" "GO!" Ianite narrowly avoided the onslaught of Inquisitors, vanishing with a puff of purple particles to the Otherwhere. "Men... take this heretic to the Inertia. We'll see what we can make of him," said Helgrind. Lithium never did make a decision. Wherever he would go, now armed only with his blade and talisman, he hoped he would find peace. Chapter 1: Heist ''To be added. Category:Minecraft